


Hidden

by Fayecarter



Category: Casper (1995)
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayecarter/pseuds/Fayecarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 12 year old bell kinsmen runs away she finds herself at whitestaff with a certain 12 year old girl and her father and 4 ghosts.their all very curious lf her but everyone knows if you dig too deep in the past you fknd things you don't like.what happens when she falls for casper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own anyone except bell and her father

**bell's p.o.v.**

i felt someone slap my face.i opened my eyes to see my father screaming at me.

"Why are you asleep you worthless bitch?!get up and make my dinner!"he screms.he kicks me and starts tearing at my clothes.

"Daddy no!"i scream crying,which earns a backhand to the face.

"Shut up brat!"

He starts unbuckling his belt and taking off his pants.we all know how it ended.he left the room.leaving me with ripped clothes and cuts.i put on a hoodie that fell to my knees because of the weight.i quickly jumped out my window and landed in the wet mud,causing my blonde hair to be soaked with leaves in it.i get up and start running up a hill with a sign that says whitestaf.it takes me fifteen minutes before i reach a mansion.i run up the porch and bang on the door.a girl with brown hair and brown eyes answers the door and takes in my appearance with wide eyes.

"Help....me"i start gasping before everything goes black.

"Dad!"i hear the girl scream before i pass out.

*2 hours later*

I wake up to being on a couch with something warm and wet ln my forehead.i try to gdt up but two hands push my shoulders down i start hyperventilating.

"easy"i hear a girl's voice say.i look up to see the girl who opened the door and a man.

"You have a fever.are you alright?your covered in scars and cuts and bruises."the man asks with a soft tone.

The girl hands me a cup of something steaming brown but smells sweet.i take a sip.it tastes good.

"What is this?"i ask.

"Its called hot chocolate.you've never had it?"the girl asks.

I shake my head.

"What's your name?"the man asks.  


"Bell kinsmen"i say.

"I'm kat and this is my dad james."

I go to get up and kat reaches for me but this times she helps me sit up.i thank her.

"Where are your parents?"james asks.

"wait a minute.i've heard of you.your mother was killed by your father and everyone thinks he's abusing you"kat says.

"Bell i want you to be honest.did your father rape you?"   


I nod and tears cloud my eyes.kat gives me a sad look and james puts a hand over his mouth and looks lkke he's trying not to  cry.


End file.
